


The Other Humans

by jfb2003



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopian, Future, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Issues, other planets, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfb2003/pseuds/jfb2003
Summary: 500 years after the Earth was Destroyed 5 Teens from the New Home Planet Kakoras are sent to adventure out into the unknown to find the other colony. The one that lost contact with Kakoras 100 years before. Aramanzel a now dystopian society is shaken by their new arrivals. But the few who agree with the new comers foreign ideals face threats that were once thought to be fairy tails...





	The Other Humans

The earth was desolate and broken chunks beginning to break off. The ships fleeing from the land as the earth splits apart as volcanos sputter and spit, the hot burning magma quickly covering the ground destroying everything in its wake. The ships, getting further and further away became only a collection of lights, the shooting star like ships slowly moved too far away to see and all that remains was the blackness of a starless night.

500 years later... 

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle Bennet listen to me!!!"  
I turn down the music blasting from the stereo and I put down the metal mouse I'm fixing the cogs and gears falling out all over the wooden workbench "ugh... that took me an hour to do." I groan. I turn around to see who disturbed and destroyed my mouse and of course, it had to be Alex the daredevil engineer with raven hair always put away in a loose bun with her welding goggles hanging around her neck but with her pale complexion and lips that almost always were covered in a bright candy apple red she seemed to be another snow white. So, I often bug and tease her about it which is a bad idea every single time she may be tiny but she is absolutely terrifying.

"Come on Kyle we've gotta go to the launch!" she insists.

"Why? it's not like there isn't one every other week." I complain.

"Yes, But we are getting sent up on the next ship away from Kakoras!" She shouts excitedly. 

"So..." I say not really knowing where she is going.

"So it's our last launch that we can just look at for the next 5 years!" she says continuing to shout.

"Oh well," I say and I turn around, put the music back on and continue working on my mouse. 

"ugh," she sighs exasperatedly and I can only assume that she walks off to go see the launch. The cogs and gears quickly return to my mouse which is soon racing across the floor.

5 months later...

water dripping from my face I stare into the mirror my cinnamon hair sweeping over my face covering my denim coloured eyes both fitting with my very very pale skin with just a dotting of freckles across my nose. I pull my bronze welding over my head and push my hair back. "Ensign Bennet report to engineering," Alex says over the comms.

I walk through the halls of the ship until I reach the engineering section for the 100th time. Suddenly arms wrap around me pulling me backwards almost choking me. "Help me." I wheeze 

"Ensign Alexandra Greenwood let go of Ensign Bennet," a voice from behind me says

"Your no fun Joel." Alex retaliates letting me go. I keel over and fall to the ground filling my lungs with air trying to breathe again.

"Yes, I'm totally boring because I would rather still have my best friend, and turn the hyperdrive up to 7," Joel says before walking out of engineering

I race over to my station and swipe the hyperdrive switch up so that the lithium crystals can react with the dark matter and build up to be used to propel the ship forward into space. I lurch forwards as the hyperdrive speeds up.

Its been 5 months since we launched we only have 1 month left to find earth before we go back and we haven't found it yet we have to find it we have to my train of thought is broken by a message over the comms. "Hello crew this is your first officer speaking and I have to say you might want to look out the window,"

I race out of engineering toward the common room the closest place with a window there is it earth it looks so different from the pictures the land looks a bit strange but it is earth none the less. it's so pretty from up here... "Attention can Alexandra Greenwood, Clement Jeffrey, Hazel Ballard, Joel Williams and Kyle Bennet report to the Teleportal immediately. I was selected to go down...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story on AO3 i can't wait till I can work on this story more as it started out as an assessment for school but I've reworked it so I can make it a novel.


End file.
